Spark
by SuckyVampire
Summary: AU King Cain chained the Devil and his demons in Hell, but the chains are breaking, and demons are finding ways to return to earth. A prophecy tells of a child who will help chase the evil from the earth. Chloe Decker, newly appointed officer of the Knights of Cain, must travel to Hell to re-tighten the Devil's chains and send the demons back where they came from.


_Spark _by SuckyVampire

Lucifer AU

Prologue

_"ONCE UPON A TIME…_

_Many millennia ago…_

_The Devil and his demons roamed the earth. Humans lived in fear as the forces of evil caused chaos and destruction, famine and fire, war and death. Until one day, the great King Cain, with heaven itself at his side, drove the Devil and his malevolent mob back to the hell from which they were born. Cain changed the Devil to his throne so he may never return. _

_When the war was over, peace and prosperity returned to the land. For his glorious victory, God granted Cain with immortality so that he may reign, protecting his people from evil for the rest of eternity._

_Centuries pass, and the well-won peace slowly began to ebb, giving way to unrest and paranoia. The people blamed the devil, thinking he somehow escaped Cain's celestial chains, planting these seeds of doubt in their mind. It was at this time, a prophet of the Lord came to Cain with a prophecy:_

_ When the Cursed One reigns_

_Darkness shall be released once more_

_A child born to those once barren_

_With the power to tame the Flame_

_Shall travel to the kingdom of the Fallen_

_And ignite the Fire_

_The Light shall return and break the Spear_

_The Flame will burn forever"_

Lady Decker shut the book she had been reading aloud and carefully removed her sleeping daughter from her lap, placing her gently into the four-poster bed that was much too big for her small form. With a tender kiss to her forehead and a whispered, "Goodnight, Pumpkin," Lady Decker left her daughter's bed chambers, quietly closing the door behind her.

Turning to face the hallway, the Lady gasped; a man stood in the shadows. He stepped into the light cast by the burning wall sconce, illuminating his form. He was dressed in navy, with a patch sewn into the sleeve of his right arm displaying the circular symbol of the Knights of Cain. Lady Decker instinctively stepped backward at his approach, her back bumping into her daughter's door.

"Apologies, my Lady," declared the knight, "but I have news from the front." His body remained composed, but he refused to look at Lady Decker as if she and his eyes were objects of the same charge, repelling each other. The Lady's heart sank.

"Jonathan?" she breathed, already knowing the answer.

The knight took a deep breath before he spoke, "He's dead, my Lady."

Lady Decker slowly slid down the door until she sank to the floor. "No," she whimpered, burying her face in her hands, tears already running down her cheeks, dripping onto her elegant red dress. After a few moments, she spoke again," How?"

"They have returned, my lady, wearing the faces of the fallen," the knight said.

"I don't understand," she said, peering up at the knight who remained in his stiff stance.

"The demons."

"But that's impossible, King Cain trapped them in Hell."

"Somehow, they found a way to possess the bodies of those who have recently died." On closer inspection of the knight, the Lady could see a slight trembling in his knees.

"What does this mean?" She asked, her tears still silently falling down her face.

"It is time, my Lady," He knelt carefully in front of the broken woman, hand reaching to rest on her shoulder, in an attempt to comfort her. She looks up at him. "The King requests that I bring you and the child to the castle to begin her training."

Lady Decker's eyes widened, "You mean my daughter is the child of the prophecy?" The Lord and Lady Decker had struggled for many years to conceive; it was not until an angel named Amenadiel visited her that they were successful. At first, they thought it was just their generous God answering their prayers, but as their daughter grew, it was clear there was something different about her. Even at seven, she had a thirst for knowledge, skill with a sword, and a spark in her eyes, threatening to burn anyone who would cross her.

The knight simply nodded.

"When are we expected?"

"Tomorrow."

While the little child slept, her household packed everything up. The Lady had to let her staff go; they would be unneeded at the castle. In the early hours of the morning, just as the sun peaked above the horizon, Lady Decker sneaked back into her daughter's room. She knelt by the bed and bowed her head. Closing her eyes, she sent out a prayer, _Please, don't let my daughter face her fate alone, show her the way, give her a guide to light the darkness._

When the sun had fully risen, Lady Decker and her daughter of the prophecy, made the long journey to the castle. Little Chloe Decker, stared out the window of the carriage, watching her home and the life she once knew fade into the past, making way for her future.


End file.
